disney_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game coming to North America in 2014. It was released in Japan in 2013. Gameplay and Controls Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Artworks Renders 3D Mickey-Mouse-DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW.jpg|Chip and Dale Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Snow-White-DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio-DMW.jpg|Pinocchio Geppetto-DMW.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid Cinderella-DMW.jpg|Cinderella Prince-Charming-DMW.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW.jpg|Fairy Good Mother Alice-DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare Peter-Pan-DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker-Bell-DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell Aurora-DMW.jpg|Aurora Prince-Phillip-DMW.jpg|Phillip Marie-DMW.jpg|Marie Winnie-the-Pooh-DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet-DMW.jpg|Piglet Tigger-DMW.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Belle-DMW.jpg|Belle Beast-DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Teacup-DMW.jpg|Chip Teacup Aladdin-DMW.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine-DMW.jpg|Jasmine Genie-DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack-Skellington-DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog Hercules_-_DMW.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch Captain-Jack-Sparrow-DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery Disney_magic_castle_my_happy_life-2212340.jpg Mickeyandminnie.jpg Mii_meets_mickey_minnie.jpg Mid-1.jpg Hosts_Minnie_Mouse.jpg Minnieanddaisy.jpg Daisyduck.jpg Donaldanddaisy.jpg Donaldduck.jpg Goofygoof.jpg Chipanddale.jpg Hosts_Snow_White.jpg Hosts_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_and_Mii_Photos.jpg DMW_Pinocchio_and_Geppetto_at_the_Cafe.jpg Pinocchio_Geppetto_and_Mii_Photos.jpg Hosts_Cinderella.jpg Cinderella.jpg Hosts_Alice.jpg DMW_-_Alice_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe.jpg Aliceandfriends.jpg Poohandfriends.jpg Aladdinandfriends.jpg Screenshots Disney Characters DMW_-_Mickey_Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW_-_Donald_Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW_-_Daisy_Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW_-_Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW_-_Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW_-_Chip.jpg|Chip Chipmunk DMW_-_Dale.jpg|Dale Chipmunk DMW_-_Huey,_Dewey_and_Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW_-_Scrooge_McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW_-_Pete.jpg|Pete DMW_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW_-_Happy.jpg|Happy DMW_-_Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW_-_Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW_-_Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW_-_Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW_-_Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto DMW_-_Master_Yen_Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW_-_Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW_-_Prince_Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW_-_Fairy_God_Mother.jpg|Fairy God Mother DMW_-_Alice.jpg|Alice DMW_-_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW_-_Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW_-_Mad_Hatter.jpg|March Hatter DMW_-_March_Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW_-_The_Black_Clover_Card.jpg|The Black Clover Card DMW_-_The_Red_Heart_Card.jpg|The Red Heart Card DMW_-_Peter_Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW_-_Tinker_Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW_-_Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook DMW_-_Mr._Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee DMW_-_Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW_-_Prince_Phillip.jpg|Phillip DMW_-_Marie.jpg|Marie DMW_-_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW_-_Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW_-_Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW_-_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW_-_Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW_-_Owl.jpg|Owl DMW_-_Belle.jpg|Belle DMW_-_Beast.jpg|Beast DMW_-_Lumiere.jpg|Luimere DMW_-_Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth DMW_-_Mrs._Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts DMW_-_Chip_Teacup.jpg|Chip Teacup DMW_-_Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW_-_Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW_-_Genie.jpg|Genie DMW_-_Abu.jpg|Abu DMW_-_Magic_Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet DMW_-_Jack_Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW_-_Zero_the_Ghostdog.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog DMW_-_Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW_-_Phil.jpg|Phil DMW_-_Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW_-_Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Worlds *'Magic Kingdom's World:' Castleton *'Cinderella's World:' Castle of Dreams *'Alice in Wonderland's World:' Wonderland *'Winnie the Pooh's World:' Hundred Acre Wood *'Aladdin's World:' Agrabah *'Pirates of the Caribbean's World:' Port Royal Disney Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Pete Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Master Yen Sid Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Zero the Ghostdog Hercules *Hercules *Phil Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Videos Trailer Disney Magical World - Official Game Features Trailer Disney Magical World (Nintendo 3DS) Voice Clips Disney Magical World - Mickey Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Minnie Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Donald Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Daisy Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Goofy Voice Disney Magical World - Pluto Voice Disney Magical World - Chip Chipmunk Voice Disney Magical World - Dale Chipmunk Voice Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip Chipmunk *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Chipmunk Voice Sounds Disney Magical World / Voice Sounds. Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Disney Magical World Games Category:Video Game